Cry for the Dream
by Lithium
Summary: Mamoru and...someone. It's /not/ a songfic, that title just fit really well. Mamoru's been having dreams.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I started writing on this in my French II class, while we were watching the French version of "The Goonies

Okay, I started writing on this in my French II class, while we were watching the French version of "The Goonies." Since I've never seen the English version I had no clue what was going on… so I started writing instead. I intended to work on "Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids", but I didn't have my lyric booklet with me and "Desire in Violent Overture" happens to be the one song I /don't/ have memorised…. so this happened instead. I don't normally like focusing on Mamoru, but he was really the only candidate. 

Oh and by the way, this /is not/ a songfic. I just thought that this title fit well.

CRY FOR THE DREAM

Mamoru wept silently, anguish in his soul. This dream… The recurring dream that broke his heart and ripped his soul each night. He wept, and knew that in the morning he would show no sign of the night spent in agony. He would not let Usagi know. He would not fight his destiny. But sometimes… in the black of deepest night….

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi latched herself onto him happily. He smiled at her, a sad smile that he quickly forced into something brighter. Usagi was babbling. He hastily tried to focus on what she was saying. The dream kept intruding on his consciousness, but he squashed those thoughts flat. He couldn't give the slightest sign that something might be wrong. He couldn't hurt Usagi…

As she dragged him down the street, he was too busy trying not to be pulled off his feet to notice the person coming towards them. They bumped shoulders. Mamoru felt a shock at the contact. He half-turned to apologize – as his heart broke. The face -- /that/ face – 

He gasped for breath. Usagi turned to him. 

"Mamo-chan? What's wrong? What's—" Her voice faded into silence as he fell. Then just before he hit the ground—

Arms. Encircling him. That touch…so familiar. That touch… he needed that touch, ached for it. A yearning so profound…

It was gone. Mamoru opened his eyes, and stared into Usagi's face. Worried blue eyes peered into his own. Blue eyes… clear, bright blue, not the violet he half-expected. Half of him was relieved – and half felt a crushing disappointment. 

"Mamo-chan? Are you okay?" 

"I'm..fine.." he replied, sitting up. He looked about quickly, hoping to see the face of the one who caught him. He was disappointed. There were no beautiful violet eyes to be seen. Maybe it was all a figment of his sleep-deprived imagination. He was manifesting the dream into real life. The rational side of him nodded in satisfaction. Yes, that was what had happened. It was simply a trick of his mind. He'd be best off if he forgot about the dreams and concntrated on keeping Usagi happy. Forget some violet-eyed stranger who didn't even exist…

The other half of him, however, wished. Wished that it could be more than just a dream… that it could be stronger than destiny.

**

"Does Mamoru seem a bit…distant…to you?" Makoto lounged back in her chair, feet propped up on the low table before her, as she watched Usagi and Mamoru walk off.

"Now that you mention it…" Minako stared after the retreating couple herself. 

Makoto glanced over at Rei, who was also staring after Usagi and Mamoru with an intense look on her face.

"You sense something, Rei?" 

"Mamoru…he seems like he's under terrible strain. I don't know what could be causing it… We haven't had any new enemies for a while, and there don't seem to be any on the verge of popping out of the horizon…."

"Maybe he's been having bad dreams." shrugged Minako.

"Yes, it could be post-exam nightmares." added in Ami. "Just the other night I woke up in a panic, looking for my physics notes, before I remembered that I already took that exam."

The others looked at her.

"What?"

"That could be it…" 

"Or it could be something a bit more serious." Setsuna walked in. 

"Hey, Setsuna. What are you talking about?" Minako looked over at her.

"Ami, could you boot up your computer?" Setsuna ignored her.

"Sure." Ami replied, startled. She opened up her Mercury computer and started typing. Setsuna hovered over her shoulder, instructing her on where to go.

"This." Setsuna pointed. "There are two major sources of energy coalating at two different locations in Tokyo. One is directly under City Hall, the other on the grounds of the Imonoyama estate."

"What does this mean?!" cried Ami.

"Another enemy?" gasped Minako. 

"How is it I haven't felt anything…!" said Rei.

"I do not know." answered Setsuna. "However…I think it imperative that we investigate."

The four Guardian Senshi nodded.

**

The dream again. Those beautiful, intense, burning violet eyes. No words, as there had been in the dreams his future self had sent him. No words, as there had been in the very first dreams… the ones of Princess Serenity. This dream was different. No words, just feeling. Passion and desire… then an anguish that went beyond all he had suffered in his lifetime. A sorrow so deep it made him cry out, even in sleep. 

He awoke with tears on his face and a rent in his heart.

Feedback? Please?

``Lithium``


	2. And it begins

Ah, here it is

Ah, here it is. Chapter two, finally. I think I forgot a disclaimer on the first part, so here it is. I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I wish to. To be perfectly honest, I don't actually like Sailor Moon all that much. I just felt like torturing Mamoru a bit. The idea for this fic came and wouldn't let go o.O I don't own X, either, although I wouldn't mind owning that one. starry eyes Blood, gore, bishounen… what more could one ask for? ^.^ 

``Lithium``

The Senshi sat around in Makoto's house. They were ostensibly having a meeting to discuss the sources of power Setsuna had discovered, but in reality they were enjoying Makoto's cooking while trying to pry the reason for Usagi's moodiness out of her.

"Come on, Usagi, tell us. We're your friends, aren't we?" Minako flopped down next to the spot where Usagi was lying on the floor.

Usagi mumbled something vaguely and rolled over underneath the table.

"Have a cookie." Makoto waved one enticingly in front of her. A hand appeared and the cookie disappeared, but Usagi didn't come out.

"This is so unlike her. Normally she'd be whining to us incessantly by now." remarked Rei around a brownie. 

"I heard that." came an indistinct voice from under the table.

"What /is/ it, Usagi? We may have a new enemy on the horizon, we don't need our leader moping around for no reason." Rei was annoyed.

"It's not for no reason." 

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

"You're going to make fun of me."

"No, we won't. Really!" said Minako.

"Yeah, we're your friends. We wouldn't do that, if it's serious." said Makoto.

Just the eyes and odangos were visible as Usagi peered over the top of the table. 

"It's Mamo-chan. He's been acting really weird lately. I'm worried about him! He hardly eats, and he's moody and distant, and he hasn't been getting enough sleep either!"

"Maybe he's just worried that he didn't do well on the exams…?" suggested Makoto. "I know I am… I can hardly sleep for thinking of the physics section. I think I bombed it…"

"Maybe." said Usagi. She didn't look any happier. "I wish he would /tell/ me! He's always like this, he never tells me what's wrong because he doesn't want to worry me!" That was it for Usagi. She burst into tears, as the rest winced and yet tried to look sympathetic.

"Come on, Usagi, it'll be all right. Think about something else." Minako patted her on the head.

"What about our possible new enemy?" said Rei.

"I've been researching the signatures, but I haven't come up with anything. It's just two sources of unfamiliar energy. I can't detect anything evil about them, but then I can't detect anything good either."

"The only thing I've gotten in any of my readings is wings, and a pair of violet eyes." sighed Rei.

"Really? Wings and eyes… weird. Could you make anything of them? Any connection, or feeling, or anything?"

"No…"

"Maybe we should stake out these two places. It shouldn't be too hard to transform into a student of that school on the Imonoyama grounds…" said Minako.

"What about City Hall?" asked Makoto.

"Oh, we'll figure something out."

**

"Usagi and her team are planning a stakeout of the Imonoyama grounds." said Setsuna. "To investigate those new energy signatures."

"Should we come along?" asked Michiru. 

"I think they can handle it…. but I'm worried. I don't know what these new spots of energy could mean. They seem to be identical, just in different locations. And powerful, too. But…"

"There haven't been any recent attacks or suspicious developments." Haruka finished the thought.

"Exactly. I don't know what to make of it."

"Hmm. Maybe we should tag along after Usagi after all."

A sudden tremor nearly knocked them off their feet. 

"An earthquake??" 

**

Mamoru walked along the sidewalk, brooding. He felt bad for distancing Usagi; she was obviously worried about him, and his unhappiness was making her unhappy. Her unhappiness was not something he wanted, but he was unable to snap out of his mood. The dreams had been coming more often, and they were stronger each time. The violet eyes were clearer than ever, and for some reason he had also been seeing wings. A brief glimpse of angel wings of the purest white…. then dark bat-like wings as a seeming counterpart. 

He was shaken from his reverie as the ground shuddered, nearly knocking him off his feet. He heard a rumbling to the side, and looked up to see the building next to him start to crumble.


End file.
